


chanyeol's troubles

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Stomach Ache, baekhyun takes care of him tho, chanyeol eats too much and suffers a bit, theyre both soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol goes a little bit overboard.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	chanyeol's troubles

everyone was excited for a chance to go out to eat, but no one’s excitement topped chanyeol’s. he loved going to restaurants to eat with his friends, firstly because of the good food but also because some of the group were small and never finished. chanyeol had deemed himself the one to finish for them if they didn’t want to take it home. even baekhyun was getting antsy. 

“do you hear that, yeol?” he asked, resting his hands over his flat tummy. “that’s the sound of my tummy growling ‘cause i’m so hungry!”

“i’m hungry too, baek. we’ll survive.” chanyeol patted baekhyun’s head gently. baekhyun always ate a lot. he’d be surprised if the older didn’t end up in bed with him, whining about belly pains and demanding that chanyeol rub his slightly bloated belly. it was something that happened just about every time they went out to eat. 

the only problem today was that chanyeol had ordered too much food. he hadn’t thought it would be this much… but if junmyeon was paying, he’d do his best to finish it all. baekhyun sat beside him, leaning against him as he munched on his own meal. 

“that’s a lot of food, yeollie,” he said, mushing his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. “you’re gonna have one hell of a bellyache when you’re done.”

“no, that’s you, baek,” jongdae teased, giggling cutely when baekhyun glared at him. 

“your eyes are bigger than your stomach, chanyeol,” said kyungsoo, rolling his eyes. “you never eat that much when i cook.”

“maybe i just… ordered a little too much.”

but he was determined to eat it all. he started slowly, making sure to pace himself. he paused at times to talk with sehun and jongin, and sometimes baekhyun when the little one managed to drag his attention from the food to chanyeol. he noticed that when he was about halfway through, his belly began to ache fiercely. he glanced down, seeing that it had started to strain against his hoodie. it gurgled quietly, already protesting how much he’d eaten. 

“are you okay, yeollie?” baekhyun asked quietly, reaching over to pat chanyeol’s belly. “someone’s enjoying his food…”

“shut up, baek…” chanyeol grumbled, focusing on his food again. 

“you don’t have to finish it all, puppy,” baekhyun said. “you can get it put in a box and take it home.”

“but everyone’s teasing me about it, i have to finish all of it.”

so he continued to eat, stuffing his belly full of delicious food. he wasn’t used to consuming this much and it showed. his tummy had been flat when he started, but now it was round and tight, rumbling in protest of the amount of food he’d had. already finished, baekhyun would occasionally reach over to rub chanyeol’s aching belly. the more he ate, the more swollen it got. he felt like he could hardly breathe after a while, taking a break after baekhyun quietly urged him to have some water. he sighed, discreetly rubbing his engorged gut under the table. he felt… awful. but the food was good and he wasn’t going to waste a bite. 

“chanyeollie, you don’t have to eat all of it in one go,” baekhyun whined. he was rubbing his own belly, which hardly looked swollen. he just had a small stomach capacity and eating just a bit too much caused his belly to round out softly. 

“it’s fine, let him finish.” junmyeon said. “if he wants to eat all of it, just let him, baekhyun. it’s not his fault that you can’t have as much.”

when chanyeol finally finished, he felt like his belly might burst. it was so tight and packed with food that he could hardly even move. baekhyun’s little arms wrapped around his waist, hauling him up. his large hoodie hid his swollen belly easily, but it couldn’t hide the enormous rumbling noises that his stomach kept emitting. he groaned softly, letting baekhyun lead him back to the car. maybe he was lucky that baekhyun always had tummy troubles when they went out to eat, because everyone thought the belly noises were coming from the little vocalist and not chanyeol. chanyeol didn’t touch his stomach, while baekhyun, being himself, whined and made a show of rubbing his every time chanyeol’s tummy made noise. when they got home, baekhyun announced that he and chanyeol were going to snuggle and that if anyone interrupted them, he’d be really mad. he led chanyeol back to the room they shared, helping him get comfortable in bed. 

“i’m kinda impressed, yeollie,” he said, pulling off his shirt to reveal his bloated tummy. he quickly changed into comfy pajamas, laying beside chanyeol. “now let’s get this hoodie off and see about soothing that angry tummy of yours.”

chanyeol whimpered and groaned as baekhyun manhandled him, his belly gurgling as his small companion pulled the hoodie off him. his stomach was a perfect semicircle, bulging out from his torso. it was tight and swollen from the amount of food he’d stuffed in there. his tummy rumbled, making disgusting sloshy noises. baekhyun laid his small hands over chanyeol’s heavy belly, rubbing gently to soothe the pains in his tummy. chanyeol tried to relax, but he couldn’t. 

“is it supposed to hurt this much?” he groaned, letting out a deep, rumbling belch. his stomach gurgled angrily. baekhyun patted the bulge of chanyeol’s belly gently. 

“you’re not used to having that much, puppy,” he said, kneading the warm flesh of chanyeol’s round gut. “your tummy is upset, but it’s gonna be fine. you’ll feel much better soon.”

baekhyun held him as his belly rumbled and groaned, rubbing the ache away gently. chanyeol still felt so bloated when the ache was gone, his belly was still hugely swollen. he’d _never_ eat that much again… 

“better?” baekhyun cooed, hugging his companion close. he pressed a tiny kiss to chanyeol’s forehead. 

“a little. my belly still feels really… huge. i feel really bloated and full, baek.”

“of course you do. you just ate way too much.”

“i’m never doing that again.”

“hmm… well, if your belly isn’t aching so much, can you rub mine? it hurts…”

“yeah, sure.”


End file.
